complications of the lovers
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: what happens when two girls meet the ronin boys and what secrates do these two girls hide. Rea and Miea are about to set the boys into a whole new adventure that none of them thought and why does Topal want with them.


**Complications of the lovers**

I don't own the ronin warriors or any one from the Tomona books (sorry if I miss spell it) I only own the seshys and Sam, war ladies, exwarladies (two different groups), and Keisha.

Miea and Rea were walking around some trees. It was a warm sunny day in Africa. Rea was wearing light blue short shorts over her red baby suit. Miea said, "Rea you should were the African cloths." Rea said, "Miea I don't wear cloths that aren't comfortable for me you of all people know that." Miea nodded looked at Rea and spoke, "I'm going to Japan again for two months you want to come." Rea said, "Sure why not when do we leave." Miea said, "In a day." Rea said, "So in other words tomorrow." Miea said, "No Yankee tonight." Rea said, "What tonight okay I am going to stay calm. Oh and before I forget Miea were are my regular cloths." Miea looked innocent, "Aren't they in your closet." Rea said, "If they were there I wouldn't be asking now would I." Miea said, "You have to pack so come on." When they got to Reas' hut Maialli was there sleeping. Miea said, "Oh he's so sweet when he's asleep." Rea said, "Yea I know I am dating him. NOT." The two went in Rea's room laughing. Rea said, "Sorry if my room is a little messy." Miea said, "No problem," when she got in she said, "uh Rea this isn't a little messy it's like a disaster zone." Rea went into packing and said, "Well I haven't had as much time as I would like to. If Maialli would leave me alone at some point has so over protective of me." Rea put on an African outfit and a shirt that said I love New York on it. Miea wore the exact same outfit just the shirt was green. They left for the plane when they were about to land they felt though their bags and said, "Did you happen to pick up those orbs that your silly Mukaia told you to bring."

Miea said, "I though you had them." When the plane landed, Miea called Mukaia and told him to send out the orbs. When she hung up, they started to find the exit of at least there host that Miea forgot to mention. They bumped into a girl and a young boy that Rea figured that was about the age of nine or ten. She said, "Sorry," they had a sign that said welcome Rea and Miea. Miea who only spoke in African said, "Rea what does that sign say." Rea said, "Our names." Miea said, "Oh, I knew that." Rea said, "Right you don't even speak great English or Japanese." Miea said, "Oh, and you can." Rea said, "Yes I can and you know it to." Mya said, "Are you two Miea and Rea." Rea said, Yes we are and Miea doesn't speak much English or Japanese so I rather translate for her." Mya said, "I'm Mya and this is Yulie." Rea said, "Hi and nice to meet you two." Mya walked them to the car, Yulie said, "Yea, there are five people that live at the house too, and a Hamelin tiger named White Blaze." Miea laughed this boy was telling them so many things that you could of thought he was on a sugar high or something. Rea was kind of kicking the boys words out of her mind she was wondering why she wish she was anywhere but here she knew she was going to be into grave danger she didn't know why, but she felt it and it scared her to no end. When they got to the house, a white tiger came out, sniffed Rea and Miea, and allowed them to pet him.

It reminded her of Hero and Hera the two loyal lion and cheetah of Rea and Miea. The two girls took care of them when they were injured and been faithful ever since. Hero was the lion that Rea took care of and he protects her from danger. Hera is the cheetah that Miea took care of and she protects her form any form of danger. The two animals are in love with each other and Rea and Miea don't do anything about it. Mya said, "Why do you do were cloths like that Rea." Miea said, "That they were African cloths and that she didn't like her because of what she said." Rea translated but left out the part of that Miea didn't like her, which Rea said in her head I have to talk to Miea about manners. Since it was close to nine o' clock, they went to bed Mya said, "Your meet the boys in the morning or in the afternoon if you are up when I leave which is around five, but you don't have to be at the school until seven, so I leave two hours early oh let me show you to your rooms." With that, they went to bed. Around eleven five young men two that the two exchange teenagers are going to fall in love with came in. A rusty brown hair boy said, "We should go to bed we have school in the morning." The people all agreed to and went to bed and fell into a deep sleep. The next day Rea threw a pillow at Miea to wake her up and all that Miea did was throw it back at Rea who threw water all over Miea who said, "Was that really necessary." When they got dress, they went down stairs, saw Mya, and said, "So you want a ride to school now." Rea said, "Only so we could see were the school at." Mya said, "You'll like the school it's a great school." When they got to the school, Mya showed them the office and they got their schedulers. Miea and Rea were relief to have every class, so that Rea could translate for Miea. They got loss about ten times they found their first period class and then went to the cafeteria and sat talking it was close to six o' clock and they had nothing better to do.

Back at the Koji manor the four of the five boys woke up Ryo said, "Great its my turn to wake up archer boy I rather get killed by Topal the by archer boy. Oh well better get him up or he will be late. I think Mya should wake him up before she leaves. Sage had gotten down stairs when he saw Rowen already up and Ryo in the living room saying, "Rowen you are so dead for hitting me." That's when Sage noticed it Rowen was drying his hair with a towel. Sage said, "Rowen what was the wake- up call this time." Rowen said, "The normal with Ryo lets put me in the tub, turn on the cold water, and watch me freeze my bottom off." Sage said, "Well if you would get up and stop staying up late then we wouldn't have to throw you in the tub now would we hum." Rowen ignored him and they all left for school.

When the boys got to school, they broke off to go to different classes. Rowen and Ryo got into first period, which was English and saw two very beautiful girls. They said, "Hi, how are you?" Rea said, "We're fine, but who are you." Ryo said, "What you don't know us we are the most poplar boys in the school you have to know who we are." Miea said, "Will we are new in we came from African." Rowen said, "Is she dumb or is it because she doesn't understand English." Rea said, "Hey my friend here only speaks African. I transfer anything she says okay so don't make fun of her or I will have your head." Mrs. Mitch said, "Class we have two new students joining us today they are to be treated respectfully Ryo Sanda." Ryo said, "Why call on me?" Mrs. Mitch ignored his question and said, "They come from Africa and their name is Miea and Rea." Rea said, "I was born here and raised in New York then lived in Africa for eight years." Miea started talking and Rea started translating for them. Rea said, "She was born here but lived in Africa all her life and loves the outdoors. She wears the cloths that they were in Africa so she would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare (no offence to people in Africa)." They sat down only for Rowen to actually realize mini those skirts really were and Rowen fell hitting the ground head first getting a bloody nose. Mrs. Mitch said, "Rowen please go to the nurse and get it check out now." Ryo who was snickering said, "Mrs. Mitch can I take them on a tour of the school." She nodded and they left will on tour Rea said, "Why did you snickering at Rowen for?" Ryo said, "We rather do that to each other and its fun to see the annoyance on their faces." Miea said, "More like complete fools if you ask me you are such four year olds in a high school body act your age not your shoe size." Ryo said, "You know you could insult me in a language I know." Rea said, " (in African) He is an insolent fool isn't he?" Miea nodded in agreement but said nothing. They got back to class and they got their homework in left.

When they got to second block, which was Ronin Mythology with Mya. She said, "Class, meet Rea and Miea now can anyone tell me the importance of the ancient and Topal war. Oh and Rea, Miea if this is way over your head please come see me after class and I'll give you some chapters." Kento was about to say the importance but Rea got to talk first and said, "The importance of the ancient and Topal war was that Topal wanted to take over the mortal realm. The ancients who lived in the mortal realm didn't believe that it was right and it started a terrible war many lost their lives. Then the ancient one came he was a teacher fighter and a space and time traveler he taught the people to be afraid and vanquished Topal soul in the dynasty. Then made his body into the nine mystical armor of Halo, Torrent, Hard rock, Wildfire, Strata, Venom, Corruption, Cruelty, and Illusion. He made the armors so Topal couldn't get his body back so easily. The armors have a virtue, which are trust, righteousness, wisdom, life, justice, piety, loyalty, sincerity, and obedience." Rea sat down, everyone except for Miea was looking at her strongly, and Miea said, "Show off under her breath." Rea said, "Can I help it if I love to learn about the ronin armors". Then the bell rung and Kento said, "Hey pretty black hair girl." Rea said, "Very annoyed my name is Rea please use it or face the consequences." Mya was watching the whole thing with Kento and said, "Oh yea they will fit in nicely." Rea said, "Just think I would do if I didn't like you Kento." Kento said, "Hey you wouldn't know a Runa now would you. What about the phoenix and beauty armors." Rea said, "No I don't know a Runa but the two armors came from Sayia and Kayia's body." Kento said, "This isn't fair you should have not that."

The two girls went to the Cafeteria for study hall. When they got there, they saw three people one girl and two boys. Rea and Miea sat by them and Miea said in her African voice, "Rea can you help me with my work since I don't understand it." Rea said, "It's already in African speech with Japanese captions under it trust me I got a sneak peak of it in Ronin Mythology class." Sage said, "I'm going to do my homework," he saw Rea and Miea and said to Miea, "Aren't you a pretty one do you mind doing homework with me you know you remind me of my beautiful but dead girlfriend Miea but you can't be her." Miea said, "What if I am your dead girlfriend." Rea didn't translate to Miea's demise she saw what her translator was staring at and said, "Earth to Rea you look like your staring at Jamie." Rea said, "Miea I'm ashamed at you knowing that he raped me." Sage said, "What about the offer girl." Rea heard what Miea said and Rea still being a little upset with Miea said, "She would love to," Miea wanted to smack her friend up- side the head but though better about it. Sage said, "I thought I was talking to her not you." Rea said, "Miea, here doesn't speak Japanese you insolent little boy I'm her translator so if you want to know what she says you need me unless you know African which I doubt so shut your mouth and be quiet." Sage was silent Sam got up and said, "No one tells Sage to shut up he's popular along with Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Cye. So show some respect." Rea said, "I'll show respect to who I want and no boy is going to prove other wise." Miea said, "Unless it's a command from a boy then she will." Rea heard that but didn't say anything. Miea went with Sage to do homework Sam went to go watch them acting like she wasn't and Cye went to Rea and said, "I agree with Sam you should show some respect to us cause we can be friends or enemies and we rather be friends than enemies." Rea said, "I wasn't trying to be mean or disrespectful but he had it coming and if I don't stand who will." Then she thought I can't believe that I did that.

Cye said, "You know what I like you I hate it when people think there all big and bad and I try to tell them that it isn't because I 'm pacifist its my belief that there are other ways to settle it." Rea said, "I got a great idea lets play a card game Cye you want to make a bet." Cye said, "Sure, if I win then you have to become my girlfriend and if you win, I will stop pestering you about respect." Rea said, "Deal what game." Cye said, "Ever played a card game war." Rea said, "Yea I'm the champion of the game in Africa." Cye said, "I'm the champion here so it's fair." They started to play they played all the way to third lunch they stopped got their lunch when the others came Ryo said, "So do we play truth and dare." Rowen and everyone except Rea and Cye said, "yea." Ryo went first and said, "Kento truth or dare." Kento said, "I pick dare." Ryo said, "I dare you to ask Rea out." Kento said, "hey Rea will you go out on a date with me." Rea said, "no you jerk." Kento said, "Sage truth or dare." Sage said, "truth Kento." Kento said, "Do you like Miea?" Sage blushed and said, "I don't know yet I only knew her for a few minutes since this block started." Cye was smiling he had just gained the upper hand and it looked like Rea was starting to worry. In Rea head how could this be I was winning he is so going to beat me. Out in Rea's head Sage had finally picked his victim, which of course had to be Miea, and said, "truth or dare." Rea translate and Miea said, "dare me." Rea said, "she said dare." Sage said, "I dare you to go on a date with me." Miea said, "what about your girlfriend Sam." Rowen said, "she said something about Sam." Sage said, "if you think Sam is my girlfriend you're so wrong she's Kento's and only Kento's." Miea said, "Weird taste Kento." Rowen got that sentence and busted out laughing and said, "I agree Miea."

Kento said, "I'm not going to ask" but Miea did shake her head yes for the date. Rea was trying to regain the upper hand but loosing miserly. Miea said, "aww is Rea loosing to Cye." Ryo said, "Cye is good but how did this start." Rea said, "I bet him that if he beats me I'm his girlfriend if I win then he can't tell me who I will respect." Rowen said, "who's winning." Cye said, "I am thanks to that two-time war that we had." Rea was getting really mad at the game never before did a game get to be like this it was really tense and Rea didn't like it one bit and she wanted it to be over. Ryo and the guys went though their truth or dare game Kento said, "Rowen truth or dare." Rowen said, "Truth." Kento said, "how did you get the broken nose." Rowen said, "I fell in English class when these two girls Sat down and I realized how short their skirts really were and I don't know why." Then the truth or dare game got pretty good then Cye shouted, "Rea I won now you remember our deal right you have to be my girlfriend now." Rea frowned but said, "yep I'm your girlfriend alright." Miea started giggling saying, "Rea being someone's girlfriend oh my gosh and Rea said she wasn't going to let any boy in her life after Jamie slept with her not on her free will mind ya."

They went to their last class which for them all it was gym. Cye was walking with his new girlfriend they both finding out that they both had some of the same interest and they were both happy about that. Miea was noticing that Rea was actually happy and that made her happy but she wanted to have someone who understood her and she hopes that he would come. When they got to their gym class, their gym teacher asked if Ryo and Rowen could lend them some shoes since they don't wear shoes. Ryo and Rowen said, "yes madam uh what size shoes do you wear." They both shrugged and Ryo and Rowen took them in the boys' looker room with the two girls protesting.

They got out their tennis shoes, Rea and Miea just stared, and Rea said, "politely what do you do with these." Ryo said you put them on your feet and you tie them. Ryo said, "ugh you don't understand do you?" Rowen saw Sage and Cye so did the girls they didn't have any shirts on and Rea said, "please put a shirt on." while covering her eyes some what peaking though her fingers. Cye and Sage smirked and put on a shirt Ryo said, "Cye, Sage give these two lovely girls your sandals to borrow." Cye said, "why." Ryo said, "because they are your sister and girlfriends or in Sages case cousin." They five people looked at Ryo and the three boy punched Ryo and he said, "sorry I forgot jees sue me why don't you my layers 1-800-get over it." Cye threw his sandals Rea dogged it and so did Ryo but the sandals closed Ryo's door. Ryo said, "thanks Cye but I need my locker opened." Sage threw his Miea moved out of the way, it hit Rowen right in the forehead, and Rowen said, "what is it picks on the Rowen day."

The two girls walked out with the four guys and then put on the sandals Rea tripped and fell on Cye and said, "fall on me anytime my girl." Rea shrugged and said, "I'll never get use to that again." Miea tripped and would have met the floor if Sage didn't catch her by the hips he helped her up and their lips met. They stayed in shocked and when Sage finally realized what he was doing, he pulled apart and said, "sorry my bad." Miea said, "not at all." Rea didn't translate but she did trip and fell right on Miea who fell on Sage. Rea said, "My bad sorry." Sage said, "alright here what about you Miea." Miea said, "My leg hurts." Rea did some African thing (no offence to anybody from Africa) and healed her leg. Miea said, "Thanks Rea." Rea sat down took off the sandals and said, "Their evil or processed I don't know which ones let." Sam said, "Hey Kento," in a very sweet and corny voice that Rea said under her breath, "Make me sick why you don't." She looked at Rea and said, "Don't think your innocents look help you out in every situation." Then turned to Miea and said, "Just because you don't speak our langue doesn't mean you can always have a translator around you all the time." Rea said, "hey, how dare you say that to us just who do you think you are." Sam said, "Last I checked I was little miss popular and Sam's the name." Miea said, "More like little miss snob if you asked me." Rea cracked out laughing and said, "I'm sorry Sam but I just have to tell you this you have a pudding stain on your shirt." She looked and right on, her white outfit was a chocolate pudding stain she screamed and ran to the girls' bathroom but accidentally ran into the boys' bathroom. Rea said, "I feel bad for her." Cye looked at her and said, "No you aren't." Rea said, "Ya your right I'm not sorry."

Kento said, "Your cruel Rea." Rea said, "No that's the tin cans job, mean is the dark warlords job, and evil is Topal's job so I'm denote which is anther meaning of mean so their I win." Kento was just sitting there dumb founded and Cye said, "Point to Rea." They ended up playing basketball and Rea ended up being hit by the ball five times, walked off the court, and asked the teacher if she could walked on the field. The teacher said, "Yes," and Rea left to the track there was anther coach who aloud her to run the mile run with them. She got ready and when he blew the whistle they took off, Rea ran all four miles and got in at 4min and 30seconds the teacher asked if she was going to do cross country. Rea told the teacher to let me think about that she started walking back to the gym and told the teacher thanks when she got back she gave the teacher the note and she said, "Man 4 min and 30 sec. That's really fast girl." Rea was all sweaty and it felt good for her. She felt like all the stress from today was gone. When the bell rung Rea went to the showers turned on the water got wet, then redressed then went to meet Miea they already told Mya that they would run home even if it was a three-mile run.

They were the first one to the house Rea jumped into the tree and started on her homework while Miea pushed the doorbell and it said Ding Dong. Miea shouted back, "I'm not a Ding Dong I'm Miea." She kept pushing the doorbell and Miea kept repeating herself. Rea thought I'll let her entertain herself she finished her English homework with ease and sat there thinking nothing could go wrong today. Then a red car came up when it stopped three boys came walked out and the third boy she noticed as her new boyfriend. He looked like he was scared then the boys said, "Yea we beat the others." Then a nice blue car came by and two more boys came out they looked like they were into the race and said, "Hey Kento, Ryo, and Cye how are ya doing." Cye said, "A little shaken up but I'll live." Ryo said, "Yea and you wouldn't believe that Cye could help take down Topal, but when it comes to the car going past the speed limit he freaks out." Rea said, "Please tell me one of you guys have the key to get in." Cye said, "Are you sure, you have the right house." Rea said, "Miea and I are the exchange students from Africa." Rowen said, "Is that why you can speak African." Rea said, "No that's why I can be a big annoyance when I'm cold now please let me inside." Then all of a sudden it got very dark and four figures came Rea and Miea didn't know three of them but they did noticed the fourth one it was Jamie in the Cruelty armor. Rea said, "No way Jamie you stay away from me or I'll call the cops." Jamie said, "But I work for Topal now and there's nothing you can do about it." Rea was now terrified how was she suppose to handle this it wasn't right she was suppose to be rid of him forever and now she has to deal with it. Then the one in a greenish reddish color said, "We want the girl Rea now hand her over." Cye said, "You want her Seckmet you have to go though me first…" and then Rea said, "You aren't getting me over or under my dead or alive body." Miea thought wow she's gotten better saying things like that. Rea saw Jamie advancing on her and she made fire in her hands and threw it at him and said, "Come any closer to me and your feel my wrath." Jamie said, "I don't think so kid I'm twice your strength this time you will be mind girl."

Rea said, "You abused me I was quiet for 12 long terrifying years and you expect me just to come back to you. You have to be nuts to think that." Rea kicked him hard were it hurts the most and ran off she was surprise he felt it in that armor but of course you piss off Rea anything can happen. Miea was watching the battle and said, "Wow Rea can throw fire that has to be new or was she able to do that before." Rowen noticed Cale going up behind Rea and he said, "Rea look behind you." Rea smirked and threw a fireball not even looking and said, "Dog don't even attempt it if I were you I heard you coming," Cale was now burnt Rea said, "Aww But I like my dark warlord fried not crispy well I'll just have to try again next time."

Then Seckmet grabbed Rea from behind and they vanished with a struggling Rea in their grasp. Rea had fainted when they got to the dynasty and they had an easy time chaining her. When Rea awoke she got terrified she was alone, scared, and cold. She started to have a hard time breathing it seem like the dark was getting near her and she hated it. Rea looked up and saw that her arms chained to the wall. She hoped nothing happens and she wakes up and finds out that it was just a nightmare. Rea heard footsteps and saw Seckmet there with food he said, "Eat up girl cause your going to be here for a while." Rea said, "Now why would that be and you want to know something I hate being a D.I.D., which means Damsels in distresses so let me go now." Seckmet said, "Give me a moment to care. Nope still not caring." Rea said, "Fine be that way but your going to get it." Seckmet tried to feed her but she used her feet and kicked. Seckmet was growing with hatred and she wasn't going to get away with it.

Out in the mortal realm Cye said, "How is it that Rea could play me for a fool." Miea said, "She wasn't Cye she dumped him. He abused her then raped her she doesn't want anything to do with him she rather be dead then date him again." Cye said, "What Miea I don't understand you at all." Miea said it very slowly and Rowen said," I understand what she says don't ask me how but I do." Therefore, Rowen translated for them and Cye sighed in relief. Miea said, "But why would they want Rea for?" Sage said, "I looked up a little bit about Rea and it says she knows a lot on the ronin armors and most of her knowledge can be useful to our destruction from what I got so we need to be careful now or it can be our end." Miea said under her breath, "But Rea needs help now more than anything she is the seshy of torrent and the barrier of Phoenix. Like I'm the barrier of the Halo seshy. What when did this happen I don't remember that before what's happing am I Miea Morrie Hobbish twin sister of Rowen Hobbish and older step sister of Cye Morrie is that why Rowen understands me because we are related to each other." Ryo said, "Sage how would she become the destruction of us I mean she is a mere human girl." Sage said, "She is the barrier of the phoenix armor and the torrent seshy. Ryo your sister is alive if she finds out and turns to the evil side were good as fried. We really need to watch our backs from now on we don't even know if Miea is back; in if they get Miea too then we can kiss our butts good bye."

In the dynasty Topal said, "Rea Sanda Re Funn of the Phoenix you got a choice either join me or be torched until you die or turn." Rea said, "Topal I rather kiss a snake and die then to join you, so there stay the hell away from me you can kill me right now cause I will not tell you anything to destroy me brother or friends." Topal said, "So your memories are coming back are they well this well be interesting." When he left Rea said, "He needs to learn that he can't tell me what to do oh no I'm sounding like Cye with the kill me right now when he was held prisoner by Topal." She figured that if Topal said torched he meant it. Rea said, "Oh great I'm in for it now." Then Rea fell into a deep sleep.

Miea fell asleep on Sages lap and he didn't want to wake her, but he had to get to bed. He had given her a shoulder to cry on and it has to be hard for her, to see her best friend be taken away from her in front of your eyes. Much to Kento demise he started yelling at Ryo for making him ask his own older half sister out and Rowen was bursting out laughing. Sage and Cye were worried Cye now knew that his fiancé was alive again and he lost her in one day. To make things a little better Anubis came back and he was wondering why everyone looked down he only thought it was that he came back, but when he heard about Rea being back he was shock hopefully she doesn't turn. Everyone remembers Rea and Miea they fought to the end. They were the two only girls on the team Rea of the Phoenix and Miea of the Beauty armors, they were the best in the group and then they died right after the second battle with Topal Rea by jumping off the bridge and Miea by jumping off a three story building into the cold depths of water. They just couldn't live there life with the pain and torcher, he didn't know them very well, but he did know that they felt bad for weeks how he heard it when he came back alive. Miea was his step darter and her music manger Rea stayed by her self a lot and he never really got to know her, which was the way she was stay away if you want to live, but her drumming was what she showed her emotions and the way they fought was the way they danced.

Miea was the one that danced like she was a girly girl and Rea was the bad type but she never cared and acted tough when she seemed to be the weakest in everyone's eyes but she had her reasons and she didn't let her emotions show what she felt that's what made her such a good fighter.

Miea woke up and said, "What happen did I just fight my friend Rea." Anubis said, "No sweetie you didn't you were sleeping my little princess." Rowen said, "Why do you ask that baby girl." Miea said, "Who is baby girl?" Rowen said, "You are Miea Morrie Hobbish my twin sister that loves me to no end or in my words baby girl." Miea said, "I remember that I had a twin brother he use to fight along with my younger stepbrother and his friends." Rowen said, "Yep do you remember how you died." Miea said, "No I don't, but I died." Ryo said, "Yea a few times but well tell ya later munchkin okay." Miea kicked Ryo's leg hard and you could hear Ryo cry in pain and said, "Miea I think you broke my leg girl thanks for the pain Cye you mind giving me a lift to the emergence room man my leg hurts." Miea said, "Me sorry Ryo, me don't know my own strength sometimes." Ryo just said, "If I believe that I would be crazy then I let on." As he and Cye went to the hospital to get his leg checked.

Back in the dynasty Rea was just hanging around well that's all she could do she had nothing to get her out of here and the screwdriver she did had already fell onto the floor to were she couldn't reach and she was mad. Jamie and Dais came and said, "Master Topal wants to see you girl." Rea said, "I bet he does give him my message he can go to hell for all I care." Jamie told her to shut up and Rea said back, "Who died and made you ruler. Oh, I forgot you always were." Dais said, "She got you there, but she is right a little though you do act like you run the place." Jamie said, "And when I do, I get punished for it." Rea smirked she hit a sensible topic and sense they were fighting they didn't noticed her escaping and getting out of the castle. When Jamie finally did notice he said, "Where's Rea?" Dais said, "You let her get away? Oh no Topal is going to have our heads for loosening her. Jamie you tell him that she got away and I'll go find her." Jamie said, "Why do I have to tell Master Topal?" Dais said, "Cause I said so and I been a warlord longer know go." When Jamie told Topal, he set out all his dark warlords, Kiraya, and the tincans to find her. Rea was in the woods of the dynasty and was setting up camp she wasn't going to set a fire since she knew that would give her away, but decide that it would be better if she kept moving, so she wasn't spotted. She had finally found the gate and went though it and found her self-back in the mortal realm and she was glad.

She walked to a hotel slept there then walked to Mia's house tomorrow. Rea was finally having a good night sleep. At the Koji manor, Miea and the guys were all busy worrying about Rea. The next day when the guys were about to go in the dynasty Rea said, "Hey guys I hope you were coming to save me." Sage said, "One question how did you get out without being caught?" Rea said, "Ever heard of making the enemy fight each other." Sage said, "Do something only Rea would do?" Rea went up to Cye and kissed him on the lips Cye was, so shock that he just stood there then started to kiss back. Sage said, "Okay that's only what Rea will do." Kento said, "Yeah why would Dais kiss Cye I mean come on he would make it look like he would, but then kill the poor dude." Cye said, "Hey I'm not death you know I can hear you Kento." Sage went up to Rea and said, "I know the truth cousin?" Rea innocently said, "Oh, what truth would that be?" Sage said, "That you are my cousin and you bear the armor of Phoenix and the torrent seshy armor." Rea said, "How would you know that my loveable cousin and since you know I'm gonna have to kill ya." Sage said, "You wouldn't dare would you?" Rea said, "Did I act like I was kidding to you." Miea had to hide her laugh she knew Rea was lying but she's gotten good at it. If Sage didn't realize it he was more stupid then he let on. Miea said in Japanese, "Sage Date are you falling in her little trap." Everyone was shock Ryo who was the first one to get over it said, "Miea your speaking Japanese?" Miea said, "No kidding pryo."

Rea said, "Hey if anyone is, a pryo then I am remember." Ryo said, "Yea since you blew up my favorite pajamas when we were five." Rea said, "Give me a break they were Tomas the train engine and your still mad at me for that! Oh, my gosh cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it for crying out loud." Ryo said, "No I won't cry you a river, build you a bridge, or get over it." Kento said, "He does have a point Rea you did burn it." Rea said, "At least it wasn't like I threw that car at the shop because they had made me angry Kento." Kento looked shocked and said, "You said you would never bring that up." Rea said, "Well you got your self into it so I can bring it up." Kento kept quiet all the way back to Mya's house.

When they got there, Mya said, "Hey Rea how are you doing?" Rea said, "I want to sleep my life away because I'm bushed, so is my old room taken Cye." Cye said, "Besides me nope." Rea said, "Good your still mine right." Cye said, "Only if you tell me about this Jamie guy." Rea told them to sit down since it was going to be along story right before Rea could start there was a very loud pounding on the door. Kento got up answered the door and Sam clenched on to Kento's arm and in her whiny voice said, "Miss me baby." Kento said, "Sam isn't it passed your curfew?" Sam said, "But its only 1:00 in the afternoon baby you alright?" Kento said, "Woops my bad I thought it was later." Miea said in African, "She is such a snob man if this was Africa oh man would she get her butt beat by the women and maybe by some of the men. Man, she has a lot to learn that she is such a drama Queen. Hello get a life." Rea could not hold back her laugh she said in African, "I agree with you on that Miea." Sam said, "Translate on what she just said." Rea just couldn't hold back on her laughter just kept laughing while Rowen translate the boys excepted Kento and Sam started to laugh. Cye said, "Sorry, but she is right Sam is a drama queen." Sam said, "Listen to me Miea if you insult me one more time I will make your life a living nightmare." Miea said, "Fine Sam," then in African said, "Witch." Rea was able to hide that laugh with her hand.

Sam said, "Mya is it okay if I stay my mom kicked me out of her house and I have no were else to go please." Mya said, "Sure (much to Miea and Rea's displeasure)." Cye said, "Come on Rea we have to move your stuff to my room now." Sam said, "Wait a minute didn't you two just meet. I mean you guys are moving in really fast for just meeting." Cye said, "Uh, Sam she's my fiancé." Miea nodded, so did the others and said, "She just had amnesia." Sam said, "But she lived in New York and Africa." Rea said, "Let me put it this way Sam. Cye and I were bothered when we were born my father new Cye's mother and when they found out that we were who we were they bothered us." Cye nodded liking the cover up story. Sam said, "Oh so you two knew each other, but then when did you two got engaged?" Sage said, "On our trip to New York a few years back. She had come from Africa to see me since I was visiting one our aunts since she's my cousin and she meet Cye and they talked and they got engaged. I just wanted to visit my auntie but she died right when I got there." Ryo looked a little lost, but he played along. Yulie just couldn't believe that she was buying it he could tell they were all lying and he wanted to laugh they were all horrible liars.

Mya said, "Well I'll make dinner since Cye is helping Rea move in his room. Sam you may sleep in Rea's old room, which is the one Cye, just walked in." Sam saw the room that Rea just walked in and followed her in. Cye was already taking things that belonged to Rea out which wasn't much just a bunch of cloths and some of her books. Sam said, "Dang girl didn't you ever hear of music and movies?" Rea said, "Never was into them Sam just liked to read and write a lot." Sam said, "This is a small room don't you think so." When Sam turned toward were Rea once was standing now was empty. Sam started to unpack and said, "Why do I get the small room? I mean are theirs small probably not since Rea is moving in the same room as Cye."

In Cye's and Rea's room, "Cye the thing with Jamie was remember when you guys came to New York to rescue Sage and you saw those bruises on me and I told you that I was very clumsy." Cye said, "Yea and I believed you but they weren't were they." Rea said, "They were from Jamie, I broke up with him right before you guys came. I was scared, so I made something that wasn't true." Cye said, "Its okay my pumpkin." Sage and Anubis said, "Ahh isn't that sweet Cye and Rea." Rea said, "Get a life don't you know it's rude to spy on other people so there." The two left the young lovebirds and Cye said, "Where were we till we were, so rude fully interrupted." Rea said, "We were right about here." Right before their lips met Mya shouted, "Dinner." Cye said, "Don't they ever wait until after something romantic happens?" Rea said, "Nope, "But you may get some tonight if you figure what I mean." Cye said, "Yes I love you Rea." Rea ran out saying, "Can't catch me." Rea ran out with Cye running after her. In the kitchen, Sage was sitting next Miea kissing each other on the lips not caring who saw until Rea and Cye said in a unison, "Kissy, kissy." Sage said, "Oh like you guys haven't kissed in front of people before and Rea I would be stupid if I ever believed you didn't." Rea smiled and said innocently, "Who me? No I haven't." Sage and the guys except Sam said, "Yea-right Rea." Sam came down and said, "See you guys move way to fast and why is my room so small." Mya said, "Because all the bedrooms are. Rea and Cye have one of the two bigger rooms the other one is Sages and Miea's, so sorry, but they been here longer." Sam said, "Wait at minute how come Sage and Miea share a room and how could they been here longer if they only been here for a few days." Mya said, "Oh well we only have one room which you are taking and Sage had volunteer to let Miea sleep in his room and he promised not to make a move on her if she doesn't want him to do." Sam said, "Well why can't I sleep in with Kento and were is this guy sleeping?" Anubis said, "I'm sleeping on the couch and you are not eligible to sleep with Kento." They finished dinner with it being nice and quiet. There was your normal talking about who was the greatest girl was or what was the score for the football game was going to be.

Three days after Sam moved in. It was a Sunday night Rea and Cye were in there room making love when Sam intentionally walked in on them and said, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry thought it was my room." Rea screamed, "GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM SAM!" Sam ran out and said, "She could have been a little nicer." She made it in to her room and she fell sleep with her going to tell everyone about Cye and Rea making out last night. Oh this is going to be good those two in trouble and I can sit and laugh. Cye said, "She is a little snake she is going to tell everyone tomorrow morning and you are acting calm." Rea said, "Let them find out they won't know until it's to late anyhow, so there they can't stop us now can they." Cye said, "You are a clever girl now aren't you." They both fell asleep Rea on Cye's chest and Cye arms on Rea's shoulder.

The next morning they heard a loud knock on the door. Rea said, "Who is it?" Ryo using that as a come in opened the door to a crack before Rea shouted, "I'm not decent and Cye's in the bathroom." Ryo said, "Then hurry up breakfast is almost ready." Then he shut the door stead of keeping it cracked like he had it in the first place. Rea who was already out of bed and getting dressed in a work out bodysuit which Cye was about to drool all over Rea for wearing it. Rea said. "Ahh, is my Cye wishing to touch me because I'm being a tease." Cye said, "You're a tease every day." They walked down Cye in regular pants and a light blue striped shirt. His amber brown hair was going every which direction and he looked really sleepy. Rea looked like she didn't get much sleep either, but she was also dressed in a yellow with pink bodysuit and looked like a Barbie doll with her black hair done up in a half bun half down and she seem to be shimmering like she was winning an award. Rowen got her sent of Jasmines and noticed that they were the perfume that he had bought her on the last birthday with them before she died. Miea was also in a bodysuit her was pink and she didn't seem to excited she smelt like roses and it was the perfume that Sage bought her and she also was wearing the blue bandana that was Rowen's that she took from him. Sam came down in her pajamas, which were orange with a saying on the shirt, so much attitude so little time. Rea said, "Only for people who have an attitude have little time." The two girls grabbed their helmets and started to get there roller skates on and left to go roller blading. Rea fell flat on her butt while Miea stayed balanced. Miea said, "Oh Rea you okay." Rea said, "Like they say no pain no gain and this is pain so I gain." Sam said, "Can I come with you I love roller blading."

Miea said, "Sorry Sam but were leaving now maybe some other time." The two went off and Sam said, "I'm only trying to be friendly and they aren't." Kento said, "If it's that important hurry up and catch up with them." Not really feeling bad for his girlfriend because she really didn't know what she was getting herself into. Rea sat on the bench they had gone around the who market place and were know at the park. Rea was tired out it was the girls daily workout for the weekend and the two girls told the guys that they don't like to be broad so they always seem to exercise for the fun. They noticed Sam coming and Miea said, "What are you doing here Sam." Sam said, "I've been trying to catch up with you since you past the beach street." Miea said, "Didn't noticed sorry my bad." Rea thought how do we get rid of her now. The girls started to head home Rea knew that was the best work out she ever gotten Miea was also thinking that. Sam said, "That she hurt all over to really care."

Rea said, "That's how your suppose to feel if your not use to it like we are." Sage said, "That's why we don't go with them they go way to far to were we only can go half way until were tired out." Sam said, "That reminds me last night Cye and Rea made love." Rea blushed as red as a cherry and said, "Sam do you have any proof?" Sam said, "Yea your face right now." Kento and Ryo said, "Cye, Rea you are so dead once we get our hands on you." Cye said, "We are engaged so we can do what we want." Ryo said, "But Cye your just 216 and Rea your 217 years old." Rea was trying to get Ryo to stop by making the cut sign with her throat, but it came too late and Sam said, "WHAT CYE AND REA ARE 216AND217!" Ryo said, "Whoops my bad." Rowen said, "No they are only 16 and 17 my bud here is delirious Sam sorry about that." Sam said, "What ever," and Rea was now glaring at her twin with mid-evil eyes and Cye was just praying that Sam believed that little lie. While they ate, Sam thought they are so hiding some thing big and I'm going to find out what. Rea was talking to Miea and then felt really sick and ran to the bathroom and then after a few minutes came out and said, "I think I'm sick I'm going to go lye down on the couch." Miea said, "What is it the flu." Rea said, "I think so and I feel horrible." She went and lye down Miea noticed that Rea had the trust, righteousness, and justice on her hands and arm. She was worried and hoped none of the others saw it. Miea and Rea both knew that if they ever saw those marks it meant Kayia and Sayia were ready to come out and they had only little control and had a vengeance on the guys. Sam looked at what Miea was staring at and said ,"Oh my gosh Rea what are those." That got the guys attention and Miea said in her mind she wasn't suppose to notice. Rea said, "Uh, nothing to worry about its nothing at all."

Then left and said, "I'm going to bed." Cye said, "What was that all about?" Rea ran upstairs into her bathroom and threw up she figured that it was the flu and not a sickness that the dark warlords gave her. The only way to cure it was to have her two brothers and her love, put her back into sleeping place. The only way to do that was to burn her again in the resting place and everyone knew if Rea was burn there again it could mean disaster for the earth if she was taken out to early and that was way to risky. Rea was connected to earth if she died then earth dies if earth dies then she dies and that wasn't good for her.

Miea was thinking that she could talk to Sage real quick and said, "Sage I need to talk to you it's about something urgent." Sage got up and said, "Yes Miea." Miea said, "We are still you know together right." Sage said, "Of course you know that I promised you that I would never hurt you and in Rea's, words branded a fool." Miea smiled and said, "I love you Sage and no one could ever change that I mean it." Sage said, "And I love you Miea to all internally and back." They kissed and left to go to bed.

Cye was in his and Rea's room and he was trying his best to calm his sick fiancé, but had a hard time doing it which scared him way to much. He said "Rea I want you to get better and to do that you need your sleep." Rea nodded and very slowly went to a deep sleep. In Rea's dream Cye, Ryo, and Kento showed Rea a lighter in lit her on fire Rea screamed and was burned back into her resting place, Rea woke up she was sweaty and scared she saw Cye rocking her shaking body saying, "Its alright Rea whatever it was its done." Rea said, "It was a dream, Cye you and my brother burned me back into my resting place. Please Cye promise me you won't please Cye." Cye said, "Of course my sweetie I won't I promise." Rea said, "Thanks for understanding Cye," and fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up till morning.

Miea said, "Hey, Cye where's Rea at." Cye said, "Sleeping," and then Sage came down saying okay who's cooking. Miea said, "Why do you want to know?" Sage said, "Cause if Cye's cooking I'll stay to eat breakfast before school starts if its you Miea I'll eat at school." Miea said, "Thanks Sage, I'll remember you when you want some thing from me." Sage said, "It's only because your like your brother you burn the food." Miea said, "I don't burn the food I just over cook it there's a difference between the two." Sage said, "whatever." Miea went into the kitchen and brought out three plates and said, "Is Rea going to come to school today or not." Cye said, "No Anubis is going to watch her and see what the problem is she woke up every few minutes to go throw up that I am just letting her get her sleep."

The rest except Rea got up to go to school. Mya already left. Sam said, "Hey where's Rea?" Cye said, "Staying home, she is sick and it's no joke at that." The seven left in Sage's and Cye's car. In Sage's care it was Sage, Miea, Rowen, and Sam. In Cye's car, it was Kento, Cye, and Ryo. Cye said, "Hey guys I have something to tell you." Kento said, "What is it Cye?" Cye said, "Last night Rea got a dream and it was that we burned her back into her resting place again. Now I don't know why, but that has me bothered now because I don't like how she said it. It has me thinking that it's what we have to do and I don't want to." Ryo had turned white and said, "But what can we do about it, I mean it. Lets not worry about it right now." Cye said, "Yea we don't have to worry about it until we have to and don't tell the others." Kento agreed with him, so did Ryo and they walked in the school noticing that they were there in the parking lot.

Rea woke up around ten o'clock. She said, "Shit, I'm late for school why didn't Cye, or one of the others wake me up." She went to get up but Anubis came in and said, "Rea get your butt right back in that bed. You are sick and you are to stay right there until you are better or unless you need to go to the bathroom, but you are not leaving the room." Rea said, "You love to torcher me don't you." Anumbis said, "No I'm just doing the best I can and you're the one who got sick not me." Rea said, "But I'm hungry and I want to get something to eat." Anumbis said, "Fine I'll find you something that you can eat." Rea said, "I think I'm going to regret this so much." Rea sat there doodling on her bed and when Anumbis came back, Rea noticed that her prediction was right her breakfast was a much-burnt toast. Rea said, "Thank you Anumbis."

At school, the guys were really worried about Rea except for Sam who could care less. There was a new girl named Keisha and Cye was starting to like her, but then his thoughts came to his sick fiancé. Keisha said, "Hey Cye would you go on a date with me." Ryo noticed that Cye was about to say yes and said, "Sorry Keisha, but he's taken by my twin sister." Keisha said, "I didn't ask you Ryo. I asked Cye." Cye said, "Yes Keisha I will." Keisha said, "See you at lets say seven." Cye said, "Okay sure well." When Ryo made sure Keisha was gone said, "What is wrong with you Cye. Your cheating on Rea and everyone here but Sam knows what Rea is going to do. She well have a kint fit and she will blow up something." Cye gulped he had forgot about Rea and now he has to go out on a date with Keisha and he wasn't going to hide it either he was going to flat out tell her.

Back at the house, Rea fell asleep and Anumbis did a test on her. He found out that wasn't the flu that got her sick it was a dieses that you can only get in the dynasty. He found the antidote and said, "Not good." Anumbis then heard the car and thought I have to tell them about this. When the guys got in and saw Anumbis reading off of Rea's laptop. Ryo said, "I hope Rea knows that you are using her laptop cause if she doesn't then all hell is gonna break lose. Even Kento knows not to use her laptop without permission." Kento said, "Yea me older sister can blow something up or kill ya." Anumbis said, "Guys I did ask permission and she said yes and you guys have to burn her in her resting place." Cye said, "No I promised her that I won't, so I won't got it. I love her to much to let her go." Anumbis said, "I'm sorry Cye, but it has to be done." Kento said, "For how long." Anumbis said, "for a couple of century's is my guess." Sam came walking in with the new girl and said, "Hey boys you remember Keisha right." Ryo said, "Yea we know Sam." Kento said, "Uh we have to go somewhere, so don't worry will be back before six." Rea woke up and said, "Little brother can I come too please." Kento said, "Of course little princess you may were taking you to a place we know you love." Sam said, "But she's sick." Rea did feel worse than she did earlier, but she didn't say anything and she looked worse to wear. Anumbis said, "Were be back come on lets go." Rea walked or more like stumbled over.

They walked out the door and took Rea to her cliff. Rea said, "Why take me to my cliff when you know I hate it here?" Ryo said, "Sorry sis but…" Kento brought out a match and with tears in his eyes he tried to light it, but just couldn't. Cye took the match lit it and put it near Rea and said, "Were sorry Rea but we have to." When Ryo let go of his now scorched sister which commeasured her back into the cliff they all stayed for a moment of silence then a lion and cheetah came Miea said, "Its Hera, Hero is that you. This has to be a warning for something." Then she saw what they had it was the orbs that they forgot and she safely put them in a small box she had with her. When they got back to the house, Keisha said, "Hey, Cye you ready for our date?" Cye said, "Yes Keisha I am let's get going." Ryo said, "Cye I can't believe you're cheating on my sister." Cye said, "Look were talk when I get back Ryo." Kento just said, "Whatever Cye." The date went perfectly fine, but when Cye got home it was like all hell broke loose and Cye just said, "Look Rea is dead she was too ill to live so were going to have to move on with our lives okay." Ryo grabbed Cye and said, "Listen here she's sleeping right now she isn't dead, and if you cheat on her then how will she be able to trust the one that said I will protect her. It's not like you dumped her cause you didn't you out righted cheat on her. You know if you want to talk like you didn't we can give evidence." Mya said, "Cye think of how Rea will feel if she woke up and found out that the one person that you love was cheating on you and just told you now." Cye said, "I'm sorry, but with everything, but you don't understand that she was the one that left us." Ryo said, "She didn't have a choice she got sick from the dynasty." Sam was on the stairs listing to this but then something caught her ears Ryo had said, "Cye, Rea is 216 years old what do you expect she can't fight infections as well as she use too." Rowen said, "I agree with Ryo we all lived though 2 century's its only normal that are bodies aren't that strong to fight off all infections." Kento nodded. Sam said, "No freaking way they are all 200 years old man I been played big time." Miea said, "What is your problem Sam could be listening in you know idiots." Ryo said, "Whoops I forgot about her." Kento said, "I knew we forgot someone was here."

Well centuries went by and Rea showed like she was not ready to be awaken let Cye moved out on the others wishes and lived with Keisha who became the Torrent Seshy. Sage broke up with Miea to be with Sam. Well anther century's came and the ronin's finally figured that Rea was never coming back in the spirit realm the Ancient one said, "Rea you are now the Ancient help the ronin's and the seshy guard them." Rea said, "Of course I will." Out in the mortal realm, the ronin warriors and seshys were fighting a bunch of tincans and Keisha was trying to fight off Cassidy the warlady of Venom. Cassidy said, "You are not the real Torrent that was Rea tell me were she is. This battle is for me and her to finish." Cye said, "Keisha you okay?" Keisha said, "Yea, I'll be fine." Cassidy said, "I'll ask one more time were is Rea of the Torrent seshy, I know she's here." Ryo said, "We have to protect her." Keisha didn't care if Rea died or not she said, "She is in her resting place." Cassidy said, "Now was that hard. Thank you little girl now if you excuse me I have to go kill Rea of the Torrent seshy." Keisha said, "But I'm the torrent seshy barrier."

Cassidy said, "No your not you can't even hold the yari right." Then a staff came from a near by building. The guys were confuse since a year ago Anumbis said he would not be using the staff again, they didn't think he was kidding then Ryo and Miea noticed red shimmering hair and said, "It's Rea." Cassidy said, "Yes a real challenger." Rea jumped from the building and said, "Hey, I thought I smelt a snake and look, what I found a snake." The staff turned into her Phoenix armor and she said, "I understand armor of Phoenix dah Gen." Miea said, "I can't believe it she is wearing an armor that we promised never to wear again." Cassidy said, "Oh, so scary I'm going to die or get injure please help me." Rea said , "Yea, I bet you are Cassidy because I would if I were you." Rowen said, "Oh no its Kayia, we need to leave before Sayia shows up or we will be in big trouble." Kento said, "I 'm already ahead of you." Keisha said, "Who the hell is Kayia and Sayia." Miea said, "I'm Sayia and that is Kayia." Rea said, "Phoenix firebird now," the firebird came out of the swords. Cassidy said, "Bye bye." Rea said, "Well that was fun. So was I missed at all." Ryo said, "Sis your back." Kento hugged her while spinning her around. She got out of her brothers gasp and walked to her suppose to be boyfriend. She said, "I love you the most Cye," and kissed him on the lips, which made Keisha jealous. She went over to Rea and said, "What do you think your doing kissing my boy." Rea said, "What are you talking about he's mine?" Cye said, "Rea, I'm dumping you to be with Keisha so I'm so sorry Rea but I love Keisha and I want to be with her." Rea threw the ring off the finger and said, "Fine be with her see if I care, but remember this I hate you now." As she threw the ring that was there engagement ring and ran off with Ryo and Kento following after her. She ran to the lake and said, "I'm only gone for two century's and he cheats on me. I been gone lot longer than that and he never cheated on me before. Oh Keisha I hope you don't think the war is over cause I will have Cye back believe me on that I will get what I want."

The next day at school and Cye was making out with Keisha at the his and Rea's locker and Sage was making out with Sam and Miea said, "Hey Kento you want to hear something funny." Kento said, "What Miea." Miea said, "Well Sam dumped you to be with Sage and Sage dumped me to be with Sam isn't that jolly". Then a guy named Owen said, "Did someone say jolly, jolly, jolly, jolly, jolly." Rea saw this and pushed a button and when Alanna came and said, "Hey Rea you need something." Rea said, "Yea can you get him (pointing at Owen)." Alanna went up to Owen and said, "Die Owen die." When she got done killing Owen, she said, "Hey Rea you coming to Prince Jonathans' and my wedding." Rea said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
